


О выпивке и дружбе

by Ai_2005



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Metahuman Leonard Snart, New 52, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_2005/pseuds/Ai_2005
Summary: 50 предложений (хотя в моём исполнении, скорее, мини) о дружбе между Барри, Леном и барменом Алом. Спойлеры для New 52 Flash том №11.





	О выпивке и дружбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Drinks And Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388556) by Useless19. 



> От автора: Ссылка на выбор тем дана в моём профиле, хотя сделать это было сложно _(переводчик: между нами — на самом деле ей это так и не удалось)_. Для тех, кто не в курсе, Ал — это имя, которое выбрал себе Барри для работы барменом в Кистоун-сити. Я совсем не ожидаю, что это будет каноном (хотя у меня есть подозрение, что кто-то обнаружит, что Барри на самом деле коп), так что просто для забавы.
> 
> От переводчика: один "перевод" этого текста уже существует, как бы (<http://ficbook.net/readfic/4696350>). Как бы — потому что он по большей части даже не перевод, а сочинение на основе (да, не по мотивам — мотивов там практически не осталось). Неплохое, но почему переводом-то назвали? В общем, сделала заново.

01 - Кольцо  
Барри удивлён, что Холод ( _Лен_ , надо звать его Леном, а то всё пойдёт коту под хвост) так и не обращает внимание на символ Флэша на его кольце — но вообще-то Лен очень хорош в том, чтобы закрывать глаза на то, чего не хочет видеть.

02 - Герой  
Он должен был бы быть намного более испорченным суперзлодеем, чтобы говорить, что Флэш не герой — однако никто не ощущается героем, когда бьёт тебе морду.

03 - Память  
Барри всё ещё помнит своё первое сражение с Холодом — как не помнить? Это был первый раз, когда он порадовался наличию вещей, способных его  _замедлить_  — разом ужаснувшийся и развеселившийся тогда, Барри всё ещё помнит точно такой же выражение, отражавшееся на лице Холода, когда они дрались.

04 - Коробка  
Про то, что посылки, оставляемые Трикстером для других Негодяев у работников бара, весьма опасны, Барри выясняет на собственном опыте; Лен смеётся, когда забирает вскрытую коробку и видит Барри, баюкающего пораненную руку.

05 - Бег  
Барри должен бежать, должен, иначе мир в опасности; почему-то во время разговора с Леном через барную стойку, он чувствует, что тот понимает  _нужду_  без  _желания_.

06 - Ураган  
Когда Мардон обрушивает ураган на Города-Близнецы, Лен (почти) рад, что Флэш останавливает его. С его новыми силами всё ещё проблемы во время дождя.

07 - Крылья  
Флэш — не один из супергероев, способных летать, хотя он может компенсировать это различными кручениями и игнорирующими гравитацию прыжками с разбега. Однако, ощущение этого факта как недостатка приходит к нему только в столкновениях со способными летать злодеями (и следует ли ему быть настолько благодарным, что Холод так же привязан к земле, как и он?).

08 - Холод  
_Холод_  — это его имя, его поведение, его оружие. И всё-таки Барри до сих пор не встречал никого, кто может становиться настолько дико страстным, когда они сражаются.

09 - Красный  
Красный всегда был цветом опасности, знаком, что всё вот-вот полетит к чертям; когда Ал, спустя всего два дня после того, как Лен узнал, кто на самом деле скрывается под маской Флэша, ставит перед ним коктейль цветом точь-в-точь как его костюм, Лен реагирует автоматически: замораживает его (это не срабатывает, и Ал только ухмыляется в ответ на свирепый взгляд Лена — но в конце концов, это лучше, чем  _розовый_ ).

10 - Коктейль  
Когда Лен впервые встречает Ала, оказывается, что парень знает, как смешать коктейль, который не замёрзнет у Лена в руках; из того, что случается во время той встречи, этот факт больше всего влияет на решение Лена приглядывать за ним.

11 - Полночь  
В полночь по будним дням, когда Барри должен выдавать последние заказы, ему почти всегда приходится теребить Лена, чтобы тот заказал что-нибудь, а не пытался сделать это десятью минутами позже, когда Барри закрывает бар.

12 - Искушение  
Когда между ними всё в порядке (в основном, когда Лен немного выпил, а у Барри нет срочных дел), хочется поддаться искушению просто выпалить, что Флэш это он — только затем, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Лена. Барри всё же придерживает язык — хотя в последнее время это больше потому, что он не хочет видеть осознание предательства на лице Лена, нежели по его обычным причинам.

13 - Зрелище  
Даже Флэш может оценить зрелище, которое оставляет после себя сила Холода, когда тот не намерен устраивать массовые разрушения. Когда они сражаются ночью, Города-Близнецы выглядят как совсем другая реальность.

14 - Музыка  
Когда Дудочник вмешивается в одну из драк Флэша и Лена — Холода, он  _Холод_ , когда капюшон надет, — превращая её в проблематичное тройственное противостояние, Барри не следовало бы быть настолько благодарным Холоду за то, что его ледяная аура искажает звук, одновременно замедляя Флэша; из-за этого он ловит больше ударов, чем хотелось бы, но это также даёт ему время прийти в себя и  _подумать_  после того, как музыка Дудочника перестаёт влиять на него.

15 - Шёлк  
Костюм Флэша был мягче, чем выглядел. Барри привык к удивлению на лицах людей, когда они пожимали ему руку или хватали его за плечо; в первый раз, когда Холод зацепил его скользящим ударом, вся остальная драка превратилась в язвительный спор о выборе одежды («Кто дерётся в шёлковой пижаме?» «Ну, я, по крайней мере, не выгляжу так, будто истребил половину Арктики!»), от воспоминания о котором Барри до сих пор съёживается.

16 - Репортаж  
Телевизор в баре (тот, который оплатил Лен и который лучше старого, хоть и ненамного) показывает «живой» репортаж с места сражения Лиги Справедливости с каким-то межгалактическим вторжением инопланетян, и Лен первый раз в жизни болеет за героев — не потому, что желает врагу проиграть (хотя это всегда аргумент, Лен хочет быть рабом инопланетян не больше, чем любой другой здравомыслящий человек), а потому что он желает Флэшу (своему другу) выиграть эту битву.

17 - Обещание  
\- Обещай мне, Холод,  _Лен_ , обещай мне, что ты не воспользуешься этим против людей, которые мне дороги, — умоляет Флэш (Барри,  _Ал_ ). Его капюшон порван в лоскуты.

18 - Мечта  
Мечта Флэша очевидна: мир и покой в Городах-Близнецах... вот только, как однажды замечает Лену Ал, мир и покой означает, что у Флэша нет причины бегать.

19 - Свеча  
Похоже на то, что концом Флэша станет какая-то паршивая свечка (точнее, занавеска, возле которой она была оставлена без присмотра, и, как следствие, горящее здание). Он бежит сквозь огонь, ища выживших, нога проваливается через ставший ненадёжным пол, одновременно с этим с потолка валится балка — и здание рушится, погребая Флэша под собой.

20 - Достижение  
Лен пытается контролировать свои силы с тех пор, как получил их, но настоящей помощи не получает, пока Ал не начинает ставить в ряд шоты с водой и заставлять Лена замораживать один, не трогая остальные. Достижение небольшое, но Лен рад, что кто-то помогает ему развивать способности.

21 - Тишина  
Каждый раз, как становится похоже на то, что Флэш таки откинул коньки, на следующий день в городе всегда минута молчания. Каждый второй раз она прерывается самим Флэшем, побивающим торжествующего злодея недели, но тем не менее, это традиция. Чему Лен удивляется, так это тому, что когда весь город посчитал мёртвым  _его_ , Ал устроил в Салуне минуту молчания (которую Лен прервал) — это всё ещё странно, иметь друга, который достаточно  _добр_ , чтобы делать такие вещи.

22 - Путешествие  
Путешествие от Кистоунского Салуна до квартиры Барри (крохотное местечко на две комнаты) днём вполне приятный процесс, но незадолго до рассвета эта прогулка может быть опасной. Поэтому Барри совсем не против, что Лен проходит с ним вместе первые два квартала.

23 - Огонь  
Невзирая на всеобщее мнение, у Лена никогда не было проблем с огнём — только когда внутренняя температура его тела понизилась на двадцать градусов, открытое пламя действительно начало вызывать беспокойство. Ал осознаёт это, и Лен удивляется тому, сколько усилий тот прикладывает, чтобы держать огонь от него подальше.

24 - Сила  
Ни один из них не скажет этого, но каждый считает другого сильнейшим героем/злодеем, которого знает. Не потому, что они обязательно лучшие в том, что делают, но потому, что они имеют силу держаться своих убеждений и продолжать эту игру вечно.

25 - Маска  
Лен должен был понять это раньше, но всё же маска Флэша состоит не только из алого капюшона.

26 - Лёд  
Барри перегибается через стойку к Холоду —  _Лену_  — и без всякой задней мысли протягивает ему ведро со словами «У нас кончился лёд... не мог бы ты..?». Лен одаривает его тяжёлым взглядом, но послушно намораживает ведро льда и кидает его (немножко слишком сильно) Барри в голову.

27 - Падение  
Это ужасно глупо, но первая мысль, приходящая в голову Лену, когда у него из-под ног исчезает опора и он начинает падать — это что Флэш поймает его.

28 - Забытый  
Барри уже и забыл про свой украденный кошелёк, но через два месяца после начала его работы в Кистоунском Салуне Лен плюхает этот кусок кожи на стойку бара прямо перед ним.  
\- Так ты коп? — говорит он, и есть только одна вещь, которую Барри может на это ответить:  
\- Больше нет.

29 - Танец  
По идее, это должно бы раздражать его — то, насколько хорошо Флэш может следовать за его движениями в бою, почти как в танце, как бы Лен ни старался заставить его сбиться; однако, это весьма пригождается позже, когда им приходится объединиться против общего врага и уже Лен следует за Флэшем — тоже с поразительной лёгкостью.

30 - Тело (связано с 19 - Свеча)  
Лен не прекращает раскопки в куче пепла и обугленного камня, громоздящейся на месте здания, в котором Флэша видели в последний раз, — всё, что ещё тлеет, подвергается обледенению по мере того, как Лен погружается всё глубже и глубже; он не собирается останавливаться, пока не увидит тело ( _знает_  он этих супергероев!), пока не узнает, что случилось с его ( _другом_ ) любимым барменом.

31 - Святое  
У каждого из них есть вещи, для него неприемлемые. Лен не любит причинять боль детям и делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы избежать этого, а Барри, надев костюм, отказывается использовать любые сведения, полученные от Лена, если только они не относятся к супергероям напрямую.

32 - Прощание  
Барри посещает свою могилу (страшновато видеть собственное имя на могильном камне, когда ты всё ещё очень даже живой), не задерживается надолго, лишь прощается со своей прежней жизнью, после чего разворачивается назад в Кистоун, пока кто-нибудь не засёк его наличие в живых. Это слегка помогает, и он напоминает себе поблагодарить Лена за идею (Лен говорил, что выкидывание старого костюма помогло ему утвердиться в том, что назад ему дороги нет).

33 - Мир  
Лен знает, что у Флэша обязательства перед всем  _миром_ , а не только Городами-Близнецами. Но у него всё равно не получается не чувствовать себя обиженным, когда он видит по телеку Флэша на другом конце мира, дерущимся с каким-то другим злодеем.

34 - Парадный  
Видеть Лена  _не_  в синем снаряжении Капитана Холода или оранжевой робе Железных Высот было странно, но не необычно. Видеть его в парадном костюме было совершенно сюрреалистично — и узрев эту картину, Барри пометил себе, что попозже ночью Флэшу стоит пробежаться по городу на предмет роскошных вечеринок.

35 - Жар  
Теоретически, заболеть ни один из них больше не может (у Барри слишком быстрый метаболизм, у Лена поле холода, от которого большинство микробов дохнет на подлёте), но если уж получается, то получается  _на полную катушку_. Так, Барри обнаружил, что друг-ходячая ледышка — просто спасение, когда у тебя жар. Однако, сам он понятия не имел, как помочь Лену, когда тот свалился прямо в баре, одновременно теряя контроль над своими силами (Барри надеялся только, что никто не заметил, что он единственный, кто смог приблизиться к Лену, чтобы переместить его, не оказавшись притом замороженным).

36 - Смех  
Лен слегка перепил, а Ал был совершенно вымотанным к концу длинной смены, когда один из них ляпнул что-то, не тянувшее даже на плохонькую шутку, но тем не менее заставившее обоих зайтись истерическим смехом. Позже Чарльз наорёт на Лена за обледенённую спьяну барную стойку, но видеть, как Ал в кои-то веки по-настоящему веселится, стоило того.

37 - Ложь  
Каждый раз, как Лен улыбается Барри хотя бы наполовину искренне или начинает тихо рассказывать ему о каких-то личных вещах, Барри неизменно чувствует вину за своё  _враньё_. «Ал», бармен, продолжает улыбаться, но всё это ложь.

38 - Навсегда  
Быть Флэшем — это навсегда, ведь даже не являясь этим конкретным алым спидстером, Барри всё равно должен бежать до тех пор, пока на это способен. И осознание того, что Лен всегда же будет пытаться остановить его, дарит странное облегчение.

39 - Перегруженный  
Как бы быстр ни был Барри и как бы хороша ни была его память, часы-пик в баре всё равно могут перегружать его. В один из сильно загруженных дней Барри прячется за стойкой, сжимая голову руками и размышляя, не следует ли ему бросить всё это — но тут холодная рука находит его шею и остужает его позвоночник, разгружая уставшие мышцы и уменьшая головную боль (Барри не смотрит вверх, но следующие двадцать минут ледяная ладонь никуда не сдвигается).

40 - Шёпот  
\- Может, выскажешься ещё погромче? Тебя не слышно в Канаде! — шепчет Барри Лену, пока они пытаются спрятаться от гигантского робота-убийцы в каком-то переулке.

41 - Ожидание  
Барри ныряет (вероятно, слишком быстро) за стойку и молится, чтобы Патти его не заметила. Затем ждёт, пока она устанет от настойчивого (и ужасного) флирта Лена и свалит.  
\- Бывшая подружка? — спрашивает Лен, когда Барри выныривает из бутылок и стаканов. — Неплохо.

42 - Разговор (связано с 17 - Обещание)  
\- Нам надо поговорить, — возможно, было бы лучше, если бы при этом Барри не дёрнул Лена через полгорода на пустую крышу, но пришлось: его капюшон был порван, поэтому он не мог перестать двигаться, если только не хотел, чтобы  _все_  узнали, кто такой Флэш на самом деле.

43 - Поиск  
Когда до Лена доходят вести об убийстве Зума, ему не нужно много времени, чтобы найти Ала — сидящим на полу за пустой стойкой, обхватив руками колени. Лен ничего не говорит — какое утешение может быть от  _злодея_  в случае убийства? — но час-два спустя задумывается: не является ли он единственным, кто об этом знает, потому что только он искал?

44 - Надежда  
\- Ты же не сдашься сейчас, нет? Я не позволю этой дряни завладеть моими городами. И коли уж я борюсь с этим, ты точно не будешь просто сидеть и смотреть! — Барри берётся за протянутую ледяную ладонь и чувствует, как у него открывается второе ( _пятое_ ) дыхание. Вместе с искрой надежды, что его нынешнего союзника можно будет уговорить на что-то подобное и позже.

45 - Затмение  
Когда солнце загорается снова, Лен откуда-то знает, что в этот раз всё исправил именно Флэш.

46 - Гравитация (связано с 27 - Падение)  
Когда Флэш  _ловит_  его — в водовороте пыли и разорванных газет — Лену (почти) хочется, чтобы гравитация продолжала работать, потому что он ненавидит быть должным своему врагу (плюс у Флэша то забавное хмурое выражение лица, которое Лен не может расшифровать).

47 - Шоссе  
Флэшу приходится задействовать почти всю свою силу воли, чтобы не ржать, когда его драка с Холодом перемещается на шоссе за пределами Кистоуна и, к ужасу последнего, обнаруживается, что дорога была посыпана песочком и не желает нормально замораживаться.

48 - Неизвестное  
Прошлое Ала всегда было в какой-то степени тайной, Лен знал только малую часть: что недавно у него была подружка и что он был объявлен мёртвым. Почему-то у Лена было ощущение, что услышав неизвестные части биографии, он не обрадуется.

49 - Запереть  
Когда Барри запирает двери бара, чтобы начать уборку, то очень удивляется, обнаружив, что Лен всё ещё внутри. Вместо того, чтобы свалить, когда его об этом просят, Лен суёт Барри в руки нож и говорит, что ему давно пора научиться драться  _как следует_.

50 - Дыхание (связано с 19 - Свеча и 30 - Тело)  
( _Холодно_ ) Барри шарахается от внезапно возникшего перед его лицом света ( _тяжело_ ), но с помощью ледяных рук таки вдыхает чистый воздух, выкашливая попавший в лёгкие дым.  
\- Ты не умрёшь так, — предупреждает весь уделанный в пепле Лен, помогая побитому Барри выбраться из горы мусора. — А если умрёшь, то я вырежу на всех твоих памятниках надпись «был грёбаным придурком»!


End file.
